


Girl Meets Page 73

by artsyspikedhair



Series: Girl Meets Sexual Trauma [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description of Genitalia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sex Education, Spoilers for Girl Meets She Don't Like Me, Trans Male Character, Trans-Positive Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: The freshmen learned a lot in health class





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot lighter than most of my other fiction in the series. Girl Meets She Don't Like Me inspired this.

"Turn to page 73." The freshman health teacher spoke in a near shout. Farkle opened his book and looked at the page. On it was a diagram of the genitalia that he had and despised. The boy, prone to anxiety already, fainted. 

"See, this boy here knows what he's doing. Put your hand down, blondie, and let me talk." Maya put her hand down. "Alright, so what you see in front of you is diagram of what is between some of your legs. It is usually known as female genitalia, but that's inaccurate. What you see there is a vulva. Any gender of people can have one. The vulva on the page has no hair. This is because it is a diagram, and is made to be easy to look at the bits. Real vulvae do have hair, and it's your choice whether or not to pluck it out or keep it. Personally, I'm not a fan of torture, but whatever floats your boat. Anyway, the flappy bit is the labia, the small bit in the back is the clitoris. The clitoris, or clit, is the pleasurable piece. Between the frontal labia and the clitoris are the holes. The first hole is for pissing, the second is for bleeding and sexing. Any questions?" 

Nobody raised their hand, so Mr. Fanucci continued. "Look, there are a lot of myths about sex for people with vulvae, okay? So I'll clear some stuff up. It is not supposed to hurt. If it does, that means either you are not turned on, or you have a medical problem. Secondly, if two people with vulvae have sex, they still need protection. Oral sex, manual sex and scissoring can all transfer diseases, which nobody wants. Lastly, this applies to everyone, penile peeps and vulva carriers alike: nobody should make you do anything you don't want to. If someone tries to touch your bits, or makes you touch theirs, or tries to pressure you into sexual stuff, get away. Run. Leave. That kind of stuff creates debilitating trauma that nobody needs. Seriously, don't pressure people into sex, ask before doing something, and always say no if an adult tries anything. Otherwise you'll be fucked up for life. The period's almost over. Any questions?" 

Riley was shocked at all the information being thrown at her. Maya was excited a teacher used a swearword in class. Zay had left to drag Farkle off to the nurse without anyone noticing. But Sarah, the quiet brunette with glasses, was trembling in her seat. She slowly raised her hand, and Fanucci called on her. "What if-if-" she blinked rapidly, coughed once, and continued, "if someone has already made-" she choked in a breath, regretting her question but feeling obligated to finish. "Already made you do something you didn't want to do." It was almost a whisper, and Maya stared at her. She knew that look. Sarah was a victim, and Maya was a survivor, and hope was for suckers, and they were both fucked up for life. 

The bell rang, ending the tense moment. Mr. Fanucci asked Sarah to stay after class, and to the rest said "Okay, tomorrow we learn about the second diagram on page 73. 

Maya took a long glance at Sarah. She would die before trusting an adult with the information, but she was glad Sarah was getting help. She, dare say it, liked health class.


End file.
